Cold Blooded
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad is very mad at the Fenton's and is ready to kill, not even Maddie is safe from his wrath!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this, it's a simple two shot but it has some pretty dramatic parts, i think. I don't own Danny Phantom!

_**line break**_

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything looked so fuzzy. He shook his head trying to remember what happened.

FLASHBACK

_It was his sons sixteenth birthday and he heard an evil laugh. He saw Vlad Plasmious floating above the ceiling laughing evilly before everything went black._

END FLASHBACK

Jack blinked as he heard some evil chuckling.

He closed his eyes to clear his vision.

When he opened them he saw he was in a large bar cage and watching him through the bars was Plasmious. Jack growled at him "oh good, the oaf is finally up" he said.

Jack looked around, he saw two cages next to him, on one side was his eighteen year old daughter Jazz and she was out cold.

On his other side his wonderful wife was just beginning to stir.

Jack suddenly perked up, someone was missing "where's Danny" he growled at the ghostly specter.

At his voice Jazz stirred and Maddie opened her eyes "finally the whole family is up" Plasmious taunted.

Maddie growled and looked around "where is my son" she asked "where's Danny" Jazz shouted five seconds later.

Plasmious chuckled darkly "I have your son but you can't help him, and you can't help yourselves" he said.

Jazz glared at him "what's that supposed to mean" she asked in a brave voice.

Maddie and Jack turned to look at her in surprise, they had never seen her this brave.

Plasmious floated to in front of her cage "what I mean Jasmine" he started.

Jazz lunged at the bars "don't you dare call me that you fruit loop" she yelled.

Plasmious smiled darkly "as I was saying, I have decided to show your parents what their bumbling created, what they destroyed and how they ruined their own son's life" he spat.

Jazz looked fearfully at her parents "what's he talking about Jazz" Jack asked.

Jazz glared at Plasmious "if you tell them then I will expose your secret to mom and she will never love you" Jazz muttered in a quiet voice only Plasmious could hear.

Plasmious burst out laughing which startled jazz "my dear girl do you honestly think I care anymore" he asked.

Jazz cast another fearful look at her parents "well newsflash Jasmine, I don't care if that scum you call mom lives or dies and as for your brother…" he stopped.

Plasmious turned around and floated a few feet.

He snapped his fingers and a the lab lit up to reveal a cage surrounded by a ghost shield and in the middle Danny Phantom was dangling about five feet above the ground with his hands tied above his head.

Plasmious pushed a button and Phantom groaned as he was shocked.

Jazz gasped when he opened his eyes and winced. Slowly Plasmious turned off the machine "ah young Daniel, now that your up how about you explain to the young Fenton girl how you feel" he asked.

Phantoms eyes snapped open and he looked at the three Fenton's.

desperately Phantom turned his head to Plasmious "let them go Plasmious, this is between you and me" he said.

Jack looked confused when Plasmious chuckled "that's where your wrong, you see I intend to show them what their stupidity created, the only two halfa's in the world" he said.

This time even Maddie looked confused as Phantoms eyes widened "y-y-you wouldn't" he stuttered.

Maddie stood up and went to the bars "what is a halfa" she asked curiously.

Plasmious turned and glared darkly at her "someone like me, shall I show you" he asked.

Maddie stepped back and Jack gasped as two black rings appeared around Plasmious's waist.

Jazz continued glaring at the man standing before them now "Vlad? You're a ghost" Maddie asked.

Vlad chuckled darkly "yes because of that accident in college when you two ruined my life" he said darkly.

Jack struggled to his feet "but that's what it was, an accident! I would never harm anyone on purpose" Jack pleaded.

Vlad shot him a dark glare and walked over to the cage holding Phantom "Jack would you like to know what the worst part of this is" he asked.

Jack shot a look at Maddie while Jazz turned away "the worst part is that I am not the only half ghost half human hybrid" he said.

Jack's eyes shot to a very worried Phantom who was now struggling.

Phantom shot Vlad a worried look "please don't" he muttered.

Vlad smiled darkly once more "why would I let you be, but don't worry it will stop hurting after you turned back into your _human _form" Vlad said.

Maddie gasped at the word human.

Then Vlad flicked the switch and phantom screams rent through the air and seemed to cut the three Fenton's through to the heart.

Jack winced as he was forced to watch Phantom hang there and be continuously shocked.

Finally after about five minutes a white ring appeared around his waist but disappeared.

Vlad turned up a knob and Jack and Maddie winced as Phantoms screaming increased.

Jazz was on the floor crying "just change and it will be over" Vlad shouted over Phantoms screams.

Jack looked over and saw Maddie crying as the rings appeared around his waist once more and moved about two inches before vanishing again.

Vlad frowned and turned the dial higher.

This time Phantom opened his mouth in a soundless scream and the two rings appeared and moved along his body.

When they were done jack gasped as he saw his son hanging limply, no longer being shocked, but no longer moving.


	2. Chapter 2

once more you know the drill, don't own Danny Phantom yada yada yada.

_**line break**_

After five silent minutes Danny's eyes weakly opened and he looked his father straight in the eye.

Danny then closed his eyes and winced.

Jack looked at Vlad "you are one sick twisted man" Maddie suddenly yelled, breaking the silence.

Vlad laughed and turned into Plasmious and bowed "I do my best" he said.

He then floated to the room looking at them evilly "let them go" someone shouted.

Jack's eyes shot to Danny who had opened his eyes to reveal a glowing emerald.

Jack then took a quick glance at his daughter who was only looking blankly at the ground.

Plasmious whirled around to look at Danny "how are you still awake" he asked.

Danny grinned confidently and hoisted himself up to hold the chains holding him.

Jack grinned as a well placed ecto blast destroyed them.

Danny rolled when he hit the floor and then looked off to the side of the lab was.

He shot a small ecto beam that hit squarely in the middle of the swirl.

Jack grinned as Danny ran through the ghost shield and smiled at Vlad as he got into a fighting stance as Fenton "what" he asked at Vlad's angered expression.

Vlad shot an ecto blast at Danny who easily dodged "how" Vlad asked.

Danny grinned "you would be surprised at what my new healing power does" Danny told him calmly.

Vlad let out a snarl and went to tackle Danny who turned intangible "what's wrong" Vlad taunted.

Danny ducked to avoid an ecto blast "afraid to use your ghost half to beat me" he taunted.

Danny yawned as he rolled to avoid another ecto blast "nah, I just was waiting for this" he said.

Danny turned towards the portal "Sam Tucker NOW" he yelled.

Jack jumped as the spectra speeder came through the portal with Sam driving "what the" Maddie said.

Jazz jumped up happily as Tucker ran out and pushed the release button on the three cages.

Then Sam ran out holding a device that looked strangely familiar "hey Plasmious" she shouted.

Plasmious turned to glare at her while she tossed the device up and down "what" he snarled.

Sam smiled "have you ever heard of what happens when a person has ghost powers but can't go ghost" she asked.

Vlad's eyes widened and Sam quickly threw the device at Danny who seemed to miss it.

Jack looked confused because he could have sworn he had seen Danny's hand turn intangible.

The device skidded to by Plasmious and Danny's eyes widened "oh no please don't shoot that at me, if you do then I can't use my powers any more" he said in a rather dramatic voice.

Jazz cocked her head as Tucker snickered quietly.

Plasmious smiled and bent down and picked up the device.

Immediately he dropped it and Jack saw smoke coming off his hands.

Danny grinned and turned into Danny Phantom as Plasmious changed into Vlad masters "thought you would fall for that, you see it only works on those who touch it which means that while you still have ghost powers, you can't use them or go into your ghost half" Danny explained.

Vlad looked at him and snarled.

Then Danny took a careful look around the lab.

He slowly back close to the spectra speeder "I need everyone to get behind me and cover your ears, it's time I get rid of this place once and for all" he said.

Sam and Tucker exchanged frightened looks and ran behind Danny "done and done" they muttered together.

The three Fenton's quickly followed.

Danny took a deep breath and when he opened his mouth a huge sonic wave came out.

Jack felt his head pounding and he tried to drown out the noise but couldn't.

Danny kept up the wail for about five minutes before he drifted down to the ground and turned to human.

Sam quickly ran over and grabbed him and helped him to his feet.

She led him slowly to the speeder and faced the group "well get in" she yelled.

Everyone quickly piled into the speeder.

Sam sat in the front seat and put Danny down so he was leaning against her shoulder.

Tucker sat down by her and pushed the buttons to start it up.

Sam quickly floored it and took off into the ghost zone.

Danny stirred and looked at Sam, then he looked where they were "sweet we got out of there" he said causing Sam to jump five feet and fly through a rock.

She hit him in the head "don't you ever do that again, your lucky we faze through everything in here" she shouted.

Danny chuckled nervously and looked at his parents who were looking around curiously "are you guys okay" he asked.

Jack smiled "of course, how could we not be with you around" Jack said.

Danny grinned but frowned when Maddie looked suddenly depressed "what's wrong mom" he asked.

Jack looked down as well "do you hate us for causing this accident" jack asked quietly.

Danny looked startled and then laughed "wow, here I was thinking you would hate me when it was the opposite" he said with a smile.

Then he looked carefully at his parents "just so you know, I wouldn't get rid of my powers for the world" he told them.

Jack smiled gently but looked at Tucker when he snorted "yeah because the last time you tried you ended up wearing a bed sheet as Phantom" he said.

Danny looked at Sam who was grinning evilly "you take over driving" she asked "and you take care of 'bad luck Tuck'" he replied.

Tucker glared at Danny "hey you know I hate that name" he said "why are you calling him bad luck Tuck" Maddie asked.

Danny smiled as he took over driving. Sam sat innocently by Tucker who gulped "he is about to relive his old nick name" she said.

She quickly put to fingers to her mouth and whistled.

Jack jumped as a small ghost dog phased into the speeder. Sam scratched it's chin "hey Cujo, Tucker is willing to be a chew toy when we get home" she said.

Cujo yapped happily and licked Tucker over and over "ah come on" Tucker muttered.

And with that they flew off laughing.


End file.
